A soldier's introspective
by SomecallmeMichelle
Summary: Mutton Chop, one of the Duke's guards, has an inner look at himself while he prepares to try and capture - or kill - Queen Elsa.


Mutton Chops wasn't so sure about this.

It wasn't the feeling of slight queasiness that always accompanied such a dangerous mission that made him shiver. Neither was it the cold, that had surprisingly set in. He hadn't packed much for icy winters, the ceremony being in the summer, and he was cold, but not to the point of shivering.

No, it wasn't that. It was another thing entirely. This just didn't feel right. To go after such a fine young woman, a queen no less, with the intent to kill her! When he was packing in he had no guesses to how crazy the situation would become.

And Queen Elsa of Arendelle was a fine young woman, he had no doubts about that, she might have surprised all the uptight guests. – And Mutton suppressed a smile. – And the guards, himself included. – But he could see a educated young person when he saw one.

:  
:

Mutton Chop wasn't the youngest of the guards, if his magnificent beard he took pride in wasn't enough of a giveaway. He had seen and been with his fair share of women over the years, never one of nobility like Elsa, no, just commoners, like himself, but he liked to think he knew women.

Maybe, in his opinion nobody could claim to completely understand another person, their mentality, their attitudes, and not be labeled as a liar. But he had seen enough in his lifetime, his several year of living, from boyhood to manhood, to know that.

He hadn't known what he was getting into when he had been chosen for the mission, and he sighed as he recalled how ecstatic and anxious he had been before arriving in Arendelle, every day, for weeks, on a little piece of wood floating, when everyone in the crew knew what happened to the previous King and Queen.

But things always got pretty intense whenever he went on this kind of mission, a "Diplomatic mission" as the Duke had called it.

Mutton Chops didn't like the Duke one bit, he considered the sly, cunning old man an embarrassment. He hadn't had one ounce of manliness in him, he was more for scheming. And his intentions were dishonest to boot. A real shame and disgrace for the Weseltown family.

Of course if he publically commented his opinions, he would be sure to be whipped and perhaps even worse, cunning as the man was, he was also cruel. Or had he not ordered the guards to try and kill the Queen?

He was the leader of his regiment...well not regiment, more like a team...or not even that, they were what? 4? 5? And they weren't all that well trained if he were totally honest, the Duke more interested in spending his money in feasts than on battle training.

And now they were moving towards a bunch of mountains and to try and kill someone which was in a several vantage situation, both tactically as well as physically. Sure the young Queen may not appear buff and strong, but looks can be deceptive. And she was the most dangerous of creature.

To be totally honest Mutton Chop didn't really want do to this. But it wasn't up to him anymore, his orders had been clear, and what was he but a soldier? And a soldier always follows orders.

Not only from the Duke, but also from the thirteenth in line for the throne of the Southern Isles, a fellow by the name of Hans. Mutton didn't know what to think of the man, he had apparently fallen for Princess Anna quick, too quick, in his opinion. You can't marry a person you just met.

Was he just deluded? Or was it a power play? Either way the young man was quiet and he didn't have reasons to complain. He didn't know what went on the young man's mind, but he was undoubtedly the leader.

He stared at the mountain that stood above of them. This was crazy, but he couldn't back off, not only because it was a cowardly thing to do, and he hated cowards, but also because his orders were very quick. People who disobeyed the Duke didn't get a very pleasant payback.

It was cold and Mutton felt it anywhere but his face, his magnificent facial hair protecting it, it was a shame though that he couldn't be judged on strength of manliness alone, because he had plenty of that.

Testosterone flew in the air as the men in the group pumped themselves. It was always this way, before a battle, and though he had his doubts he couldn't really do anything about it.

Mutton was no coward, they were the lowest breed of men for him, but he feared the battle that moving on ahead. His sense of right and wrong was bothering him. But he was a soldier, he followed orders,. That was what he had learned to do.

Mutton Chop looked at Hans, there was a steel in his eyes, and the guard shuddered at the thought of what he could do. It was a look that could destroy the biggest of monsters.

He couldn't say much about his current position, but he at least he knew he was going in with honor, like a true man.

He could smell the sweat, despite the cold, and he could feel himself tense up as he thought to what was coming. But there was nothing to stop him, not his pesky conscience, not his sense of anxiety regarding the situation.

He was going to do this, no matter what.

Because he was a soldier, he followed orders. It was what he had been trained and what he did best.

And his orders had been clear, there was no doubt in the Duke's mind, and so there could be no doubt on his servants, of which Mutton Chop was part of.

Kill her he must .

Or at least he had to try, his muscles loosened as he started preparing for the battle to come.

It was time.


End file.
